vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 15 Bloodline
This is the fifth Episode in the Second Season and marks the Tallon bloodline from the year 1100 as well as the start of The Crew. Plot as Lidia Van Helsing and Myrlah Merlin recover and leave the Hospital, Dr. Irylerla Tallon notices a birthmark on Sidney Tallon's neck that is heart shaped, a Tallon family trait. Lidia reads through The Vampirik Book, she reads some of her fathers Journals from 1800. "We fought our first Vampire Coven Today, they were slaughtering slave girls; Me, Dean Halloway, Biya and Tanner took them all out and i think it brought us closer together. We know we are fighting for good, fighting to preserve life at all costs" Myrlah Merlin calls a meeting of the Vampires, Sidney Tallon, Moloch Vambreere, Celia Fiennes and Alexia Tallon all arrive. Myrlah begins to tell them about an assignment, Lidia and Tony Delore barge in with Halloways permission to start up The Crew as a yearly assignment for the Vampires. Dr. Tallon goes to see her Mother Jhanna Tallon and asks her to see the family tree book that was left down through the generations and reaches up too 1100s. Dr. Tallon takes a look and finds Sid's name as a decesed ancestor along with his family. She sees that one of his siblings survived and continued the Family name. Lidia suggests they break into groups and patrol Oxford City. Lidia goes with Dean Halloway and Tony and search the Cemetery. Sid, Moloch, Celia and Alexia search the City with their super speed, they go down alleys and through parks. Moloch and Celia come across Jasper Williams behind Oxford Outback fighting a vampire, and fighting him quite well. Just then Three more show up causing Celia and Moloch to come out of the dark and help him fight. Jasper stakes his vamp and sees Moloch vamp out, he goes to attack Moloch but Celia telekenetically pins him to the wall, then tells him they were helping him. Dr. Tallon walks down the street to her car and hears somethng behind her. She runs to her car but it stopped by Kylie Crawl and another vampire, the vampire grabs her but Sid shows up. Kylie runs and sid kills the vampire. after staking the Vampire he turns around and Dr. Tallon gets a good look at him, she tells him she knows who he is. Sid super speeds away. Lidia, Tony and Halloway walk through the Cemtery then hear something. Lidia slows up behind two vampires feeding, but one turns around, revealling herself to be Sassily Torrence. This shocks Lidia and Sass jumps on her. Tyson Jackson stands up and pushes Tony into a headstone, knocking him out. Tyson then grabs his stake and throws it at Halloway, stabbiong him in the chest. Lidia kicks Sass off but Sass then runs away, Lidia points out shes hating that the vampires keep running away like cowards. Dr. Tallon arrives the next day at Oxford University and finds Sid, she calls him out in front of Alexia and Celia. She tells him she knows hes 800 years old, and he must be a vampire. Celia calls Det. Charles Langley, who rushes down. Langley explains everything to Dr. Tallon, and because they are family she agrees to keep their secret, if she can help them. Jasper tells them he is one of the Hunters, and son of Biya. Moloch tells him about The Crew and that maybe he should join because his father was an original member. Halloway arrives in the hospital, and survives but is in bad shape. Tony recovers and then tells Sid he needs some space from him and The Crew. Jasper, Moloch and Celia arrive and sees Dr. Tallon, Myrlah and Langley, Moloch explains the situation and who Jasper is, Myrlah welcomes him. Lidia arrives and tells them what happend to Dean Halloway, Lidia then asks Moloch not to come, and she tells him about the Vision she had in Episode 14 Projection, and that he brought it on. Moloch steps back and lets everyone else go to the Hospital. Starring Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Alexia Tallon Myrlah Merlin Dr. Irylerla Tallon Jasper Williams Biya Tanner Det. Charles Langley Sassily Torrence Tyson Jackson Kylie Crawl Jhanna Tallon Previous Episode 14 Projection Next Episode 16 Shadow Category:Season Two